This invention relates to a sewing machine cabinet and more particularly to a cabinet for supporting a convertible free-arm type sewing machine in such manner as to provide one level sewing in both free-arm and flat bed modes of operation of the machine and also, to accommodate the machine in concealed storage position.
It has been found that a sewing machine operator is most comfortable when the bed of the machine is disposed at a certain level above the chair occupied by the operator. In prior art cabinets the level of the bed of the machine was changed for each mode of operation. Thus, operation of the machine in one of the modes always was inconvenient to the operator.